This invention relates to nonvolatile memory, and more particularly to a cross point structure utilizing electric pulse induced resistance change effects in magnetoresistive films.
Materials having a perovskite structure, among them colossal magnetoresistance (CMR) materials and high temperature superconductivity (HTSC) materials are materials that have electrical resistance characteristics that can be changed by external influences.
For instance, the properties of materials having perovskite structures, especially for CMR and HTSC materials, can be modified by applying one or more short electrical pulses to a thin film or bulk material. The electric field strength or electric current density from the pulse, or pulses, is sufficient to switch the physical state of the materials so as to modify the properties of the material. The pulse is of low enough energy so as not to destroy, or significantly damage, the material. Multiple pulses may be applied to the material to produce incremental changes in properties of the material. One of the properties that can be changed is the resistance of the material. The change may be at least partially reversible using pulses of opposite polarity from those used to induce the initial change.
Accordingly, a memory structure is provided, which comprises a substrate, a plurality of bottom electrodes overlying the substrate, a plurality of top electrodes overlying the bottom electrodes, and a continuous active layer interposed between the plurality of top electrodes and the plurality of bottom electrodes. The plurality of top electrodes and the plurality of bottom electrodes form a cross point memory structures. A region of the active layer located at each cross point acts as a variable resistor. Each region serves as a bit within the memory structure.
The resistivity of a bit within the memory structure can be changed by a method comprising the following steps. Providing the bit formed at the cross point of a word line and a bit line with a perovskite active layer interposed between the word line and the bit line. The bit line is connected through a bit pass transistor having a bit gate, to a load transistor, having a load gate, connected to ground. By applying a programming voltage to the word line, and a first on voltage to the bit gate, current is allowed to flow through the bit pass transistor. By applying another on voltage to the load gate, current is allowed to flow through the load transistor. This allows the current to flow through the active layer to change the resistivity of the bit. Depending on the polarity of the programming voltage, the resistivity of the bit can be increased or decreased. The on voltages applied to the bit gate and the load gate will be different for different polarities of programming voltage.
The value of a bit can be determined by providing the bit formed at the cross point of a word line and a bit line with a perovskite active layer interposed between the word line and the bit line. The bit line is connected through a bit pass transistor, having a bit gate, to an inverter, with a load transistor, having a load gate, connected between the inverter and ground. Applying a load voltage to the load gate sets a threshold, whereby current above a saturation current of the load transistor is allowed to flow through the load transistor, and current below the saturation current will not flow through the load transistor. Applying an on voltage to the bit gate selects the bit pass transistor, which determines the bit to be read. Applying a readout voltage to the word line causes current to flow through the bit corresponding to the cross point of the word line and the bit line, which has been selected by applying an on voltage at the bit gate. The current flows through the bit pass transistor. If the current exceeds the saturation current of the load transistor, current will pass through the load transistor and the inverter will produce an output voltage of approximately zero volts. If the current is less than the saturation current, the current will not flow through the load transistor and the output voltage will be equal to an operation voltage of the inverter.